In the Eye of the Storm
by CJs Writing
Summary: Nature is beautiful, and so is she. Nature is powerful, and so is she. Nature is deadly, and it took a storm for him to realize it. [[Gray/Juvia One-shot]]


Their opponent was powerful; a dark guild with strong mages. The one he fought could control water, freeze it, boil it, it was quite similar to Juvia's magic, actually. But this man could melt Gray's ice faster than he could make it. Gray would've tried to use the same trick he did against Ultear, but he'd lost too much blood to try without becoming too weak to fight. He attacked with no magic this time, but was stopped by a wall of water. His opponent laughed.

"You're not strong enough to fight me!" he sneered. "As long as there is water, I am invincible!" Gray glanced up to the sky, willing the rain to stop. The man noticed his quick action and smirked. "Don't take your eyes off me," he said as he drew a sword. He ran towards Gray. "Don't pray for a miracle." The sword sliced at Gray's side, a new wound spilling his blood. Gray grunted as the rain fell harder, pelting his limbs with enough force to slice his body; blood flowing from his arms and legs stained the dark guild's headquarters. "I won't kill you yet. But look at all that blood! I'll have to clean the roof now. It should be easy, since the rain obeys me alone." Gray fell to his knees, the force of the water making it hard to stand. The rain continued to fall harder and harder – until Gray was sure he would die.

And then it stopped. Laughter – joyless, angry laughter – rang in Gray's ears. He lifted his head, focusing his eyes on the woman before him.

"The rain obeys you?" Juvia glared at the enemy. "When Juvia was born, the rain began to fall. When she cried, it would grow heavier, as if to cry with her. When she was happy, it would lighten up, but never stop. When she was angry, it would storm, letting her vent. The rain has followed Juvia her whole life, and yet some fool claims he can tear its control from her and use it to kill the one she loves?!" Her voice rose higher as she talked, shouting by the time she finished. Gray watched in amazement as she lifted her arms and a storm gathered above her. When she brought them back down, pointed at the man standing in front of her, the storm released its fury on to him. It pushed him back, panic clear on his face. Desperately, he swung his arms, trying to attack the furious mage. "Do not think you can get away with using the rain while Juvia is near!" She shouted as her body turned to water and she raced forward, knocking him down the sloping roof to land in a tree. She stood at the edge of the building, looking down at the man's unconscious form. Gray, though weak from blood loss, stared at her.

Her dress and hair flowed in the furious wind. Her stance spoke volumes of confidence, not even teetering as she stood halfway off the rooftop. Her face, though he couldn't see it, was set in a glare that softened as she looked up to the sky. She smiled softly, thanking the rain that now slid away. And then she turned. Gray looked – wide eyed by her beauty, silenced by the incredible power that radiated from her. She smiled at him before remembering the condition he was in. She ran to him in dread.

"Juvia, that was-" Gray couldn't find the words to describe how he felt. He never got the chance to say much more as he passed out. The last thing he heard was Juvia shouting his name.

When he awoke, he looked around. He was in a room he recognized as their hotel room, with tan walls and two beds. He occupied one, Juvia the other. _Which is odd,_ he thought,_ since Natsu, Happy, and I shared this room while she and the other girls shared the other._

She slept facing him, as beautiful as in sleep as she was when she fought. His face softened as he took her in. She was covered up to her neck by the blanket, hair falling in waves over it and her face. She slept soundly, a smile resting on her lips. He watched until her face scrunched up and her fists clenched under the blanket. She whimpered, the sound almost his name, and there was no doubt what she was dreaming about.

Gray stood and knelt beside her bed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Juvia," he said gently. She opened her eyes and searched until they locked with his. She _hmm_ed, yawning. Gray smiled as he climbed under the covers, hugging her tightly to his chest. "Thank you." He felt her smile against his neck. Almost immediately, he felt her breathing even out as she fell asleep. He planted a kiss on her forehead and then fell asleep himself.


End file.
